MC: A Guide On Stats
While Magical Camp's primary focus is the transformations regarding its protagonist, it is important to remember that there is a stable RPG interspersed amongst the lewds. This guide is meant for players who don't know (or desire to know more about) the mechanics of this part of the game, and advice in it is meant to help players find their footing. It should not, however, be taken as an absolute that the player needs to adhere to at all times. Keep in mind: experimentation is the key to success. Offensive/Throughput Stats ATK: Physical Attack. This stat increases the effectiveness of all skills and spells that are ATK based. One can see this from the menu; look at the small icon in the skill description. If you are planning to mostly use these skills and spells, be sure to increase ATK. It also increases the healing received from Leech skills. MAT: Magical Attack. This stat increases the effectiveness of all skills and spells that are MAT based. One can see this from the menu; look at the small icon in the skill description. If you are planning to mostly use these skills and spells, be sure to increase MAT. It also increases the healing done by healing spells. When equipping a character, you will generally have to choose between ATK or MAT. Try to think beforehand what kind "role" your character will fill. Defensive Stats DEF: Physical Defense. This stat reduces damage taken by most attacks or spells based on Attack. If the enemy is mostly a physical hitter, the party should have a high defense. It is also important for characters who are meant to take damage in place of others (example: Veronica with Luring Flare). MDF: Magical Defense. This stat reduces damage taken by most attacks or spells based on Magical Attack. If the enemy is mostly a spellcaster, the party should have a high MDF. When equipping a character, try to avoid having one of these stats really low. The exception is if you're facing a boss and know exactly what this boss does (example: only physical attacks boss), in which case you can stack the most appropriate defensive stats. Other Stats AGI: Agility. Determines who acts first in the round. Keep in mind that some skills or spells are "slow" or "fast", so high agility might not be enough to act first all the time. This is important when you want a character to act first consistently, and is particularly important for healers, as you want them to heal your characters before they are killed (example: Natalie). LUK: Luck. Has effects on both attack and defense. Luck increases the chance of applying status effect to enemies (Poison, Stuns, Paralysis, Blinding etc.). The higher a character's luck, the higher the chance the enemy will be affected. Keep in mind that a lot of bosses have resistances or immunities, so it may not always work. Luck will also increase chances of resisting status attacks. With high luck, the characters will be affected by debuffs less often. EVA: Evasion. The chance to avoid physical attacks. This stat starts very low, and most armors actually reduce this. It is increased by a few items or spells NUL: Magic nullification. The chance to block magical attacks. Given by a few rare items or spells. Buffs and Debuffs Buff and debuffs are important because they can alter statistics drastically. A "single" buff (shown by one small yellow arrow pointing up during combat) increases the stat by 25%. A "double" buff (two small yellow arrows pointing up) increases a stat by 50%. Conversely, a "single" debuff (shown by one small blue arrow pointing down during combat) decreases the stat by 25%. A "double" debuff (two small blue arrows pointing down) decreases a stat by 50%. Try to buff the party to your advantage and/or debuff your enemies in useful ways. Buffs and debuffs will last a certain number of turns, and then have to be recast or they will expire. The higher the stat, the larger the effect. Increasing an ATK 10 by 50% will increase it by 5. Increasing an ATK 60 by 50% will increase it by 30. Try to play along your strengths. Category:Browse